Tamaki's Adopted Little Sister
by uniquemangalover
Summary: What if Tamaki jealous of everyone else having a sibling, despite Haruhi, goes out and adopts one? But not just any one Japanese person, but an American one! Thats when he adopts Sam a funny and rebel 14 year old girl. Watch as she comes from a small town orphan to one of the richest people in Japan.


**Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy! I previously posted it on , but I decided to rewrite it on here. I thought it would be better since I'm rewriting it and thinking it through instead of typing it up randomly. I also thought I get better on my writing skills. So I'll stop talking (or writing) and let you read. Enjoy!**

**EEEEENNNNNNJJJJJOOOOYYYYY!**

"Crap, crap, crap" I muttered as I skated down the street to the orphanage. Dodging kids playing ball, garbage cans and pets on the way. Now you're probably wondering why I'm in a rush? Well, today I'm getting adopted. Yay! And do you know what's even better? I'm late! Woo ho! Note the sarcasm. I mean I guess I'm kind of excited to get adopted, to have a new family and all. Not like the kids in the orphanage weren't, my family. I mean to have parents that I won't have to share with 30 other kids. Trust me its' hard to share Sue, the head of the orphanage, with a lot of other people. Especially if the majority of them are toddlers. I'm one of the oldest their ranking at 13. So I mostly always help her out. I'm just really gonna miss them when I move. The orphanage is my home.

And that's why I don't want to get adopted. I'm moving to Japan. I mean sersousily! Out of all the kids in the world, I just have to be the lucky one to move there! Well, now I guess this is what Sue meant on life kicking you in the ass…

I look down at my watch to see I have 3 minutes 'till 5:00. The time I was going to meet them or whoever. I would have met them before, but something came up and they couldn't make it. Tch, and I'm called irresponsible. I could see the orphanage, Oaky Village, in view now. Yes! I cheered mentally. I'm going to make it. I skated across the street, not looking both ways like Sue would always tell me to do. If only I actually payed attention to her.

I heard a screech to see a black limozine, trying to stop from hitting me. Since I turned my attention away from where I was going to the velichle, I didn't see the small pothole that I always dodge in my path. My wheel got caught and sent me flying forward landing on the side of Oaky Village's lawn.

Luckily, for me I actually did listen to Sue about wearing helmets. I look back at the limo that almost hit me to see the driver through the window. A teenager by the looks of it with raven like hair and glasses. Not caring weather or not who apologizes, I quickly pick up my skateboard, shaking off the little pain in my leg, and go to the orphanage's side window. It leads to my room which I share with twin girls, Lily and Daisy. Both 6 years old with golden like hair in curls. When we found them on the steps (which is really rare to find) a few years back I helped Sue name them. I decided to name them after flowers since they were both twins. I'm also the only one for some reason to tell them apart.

Opening up the window I always keep unlock when I'm out, and locking it behind me. I land on the oak ground, my sneakers making a 'tap' sound when they came in contact with it. I lay on my bed letting my sore muscles rest from the race to get here in time.

'Man, I'm one lucky kid, I mused to myself, ' I dodged a car, got here in time, and the twins aren't around to ask me to play.' Now if I can get a few minutes of asleep…

"Sam! There here to meet you!" Sue barged in wearing a purple dress, with a bright smile on. Well, I guess my luck just ran out… Now Sue may look like she's in her 50s when she's in her late 30s. She says she looks that way because she doesn't use that face cream stuff. She likes 'Nature to take its course' as I've heard before. But really I think she's just tired of taking care of so many kids. I know she would never admit it, in fear she might hurt one of their feelings.

Sue dragged me out of the room. Literally. She always gets a little bit too excited when one of us gets adopted. So I was about to get up, when she grabbed my ankle and started dragging me across the hard oak floor. I grunted in pain for she grabbed my sore leg. Also because my head came in contact with the floor. As I was dragged across the floor I waved to the twins as we passed by them, who started following us along to the meeting place. I couldn't see where I was going since Sue was in the way so I let her guide me. Or drag me in this case.

"Hello! I'm back! And I brought Sam!" She let go of my ankle making a hard thumping sound as it came in contact with the ground again. I sat up and started rubbing my sore ankle, mumbling incoheriet stuff under my breath. Hoping Sue didn't hear.

"Sam what did you say?" Nope she heard. Man all my luck ran out! I look up to see a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face, saying 'You better have not said, anything or face my raft later'. Knowing better not to get on her bad side I reply with a nervous, "N-nothing"

"Good, good. Now get yourself off the floor and introduce yourself" I quickly got up, as Lily and Daisy walked in 'shyly' looking at the visitors from behind my legs. Now they have this thing where they'll start off all shy and cute like a normal little girl should be. And I quote 'a Normal little girl'. But no once they gain your trust they start doing devious things.

I put on a smile and start introducing myself to the guests. "My name is Sam, as Sue already said". My eyes taking in each and everyone's appearance. "And these are" –guesturing to the girls behind my legs- "Lily and Daisy, thr-" I never completed that sentence since my eyes landed on a certain boy.

I point an accusing finger at him, with my eyes slightly wide. "You're the guy who almost hit me with a car!"

He simply pushed up his glasses with a smirk plastered on. "You almost hit my car"

I let my 'accusing finger' fall down with the rest of its finger friends, and crossed my arms across my chest. "Touche" I mumbled defeated by the teen.

"Ah, so you to have met each other! Wonderful!" Mused Sue from behind not realizing to how we met. "Yay, if you call almost being run over a introduction", I muttered under my breath.

"Now Sam, this is Kyoya, Ootori, one of your brother's friend" I nodded my head, when realization hit me. Who the Hell was my new brother?!

"Uh, Sue which one is my brother?" I asked bluntly pointing at the group of boys, beside the one girl. "What?! I already told you!"

"When?"

"Few days ago in your room! You were playing new DS game!"

"Well, duh! I wasn't going to pay attention! I thought you knew me better than this!" I said accusing Sue for my own fault, which I would never admit. Sue was about to shout a comment back at me when a voice interrupted.

"I am" A teen with blonde hair and violet eyes step forward from the group. "My names Tamaki Suoh, your new big brother"

"Hi" I said with a little wave of my hand. Its funny on the outside I look calm (Well I hope), but on the inside I feel freakin' akward. What do I do now? Do I embrace him or something? I never been good at this family stuff!

Luckily the twins came to my distress. "Hey, look Lily! Sam's brother has twins-

"Just like us!" Lily said finishing off her sister's sentence. I looked to where they were staring to see two twin boys exactly identical.

"My names Hikaru" Said the twin on the right.

"And my names Kaoru" said the other on the left.

"And were the Hitachiin Twins" They said in usion their arms wrapped around each other shoulder. Oh, God! There just like Lily and Daisy! Except in boy form! As I gawked at the sets of twins, Sue started talking once again.

"Splendid! You're already getting to know each other" Sue gushed at us. "How about I go get some tea and snacks while Tamaki and I start filling out some papers"

~LATER~

I sat on the couch observing the blonde little boy, who goes by the name Honey. I watched how in three bites he ate a whole cake. How is that physicaly human?! I mean most girls don't eat cake in fear of gaining weight, but this guy is shoving down his throat and is as skinny as a twig. I looked up at Mori, Honey's cousin, he's very quiet and freaking tall! It's kind of ironic Honeys small while Mori is so big! He also had raven color hair like Kyoya. The bastard who almost hit a kid with a car. He's quiet and kind of creepy. Like one of those kid's you see in the movies where they have that ora that says 'Touch me and die'. Then the set of twins at the end of the couch are probaley planning world domination with the evil ora around them.

I sigh and lay my head back against my seat trying to figure out how I was going to get use to this.

"It's a lot to take in, huh?" came Haruhi, the cross dresser in the group of boys.

"Yay" I said leaning up to look at her better. She had big brown eyes, with a boy like cut that was good on her face.

"Yay, I felt the same way to when I first met the Host Club"

She went on explaining how she met them, and her family. I felt a bit pitty for her since her mom died when she was so young. She said it was fine since I had it worst for not even having one. Sure, I had Sue, but we weren't technically related.

"So, Haruhi whats Tamaki like?"

"He's pretty much an idiot" said Hikaru and Koru appearing next to Haruhi.

"Aren't all blondes?" I said with a small smile. I turn towards the other direction to see Honey on the verge of tears.

"You think I'm s-stupid?!

Feeling bad for making the young like boy cry I start apologizing. "Eh, uh not you Honey! Your not stupid! I mean people with Tamaki's blonde hair!"

Honey sniffled and then grabbed a stuff bunny out of no where. "Say sorry to Usa-chan too"

I deadpan at the declaration. Sucking in my pride, I muttered an apology to the toy.

Honey instantly lighten up with 'We forgive you Sammy-chan!' And went off to eat more cake. Which caused me to sweatdrop.

"Okay, we're back came" ringed Sue's voice from the kitchen. I picked up my bags ready to set out on my new life. I bid my goodbyes to all the children at the orphanage and headed out with the rest of the Hosts. I got in the limo that almost killed me and sat inside patiently.

"Hey, Sue guess what we learned today" ranged Lilly's voice.

"What?"

"We leaned that blondes are idiots" said Daisy.

"So that means" they said in usion. "You must be one too!"

The woman looked at the girls in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Sam" They said pointing at the moving limo.

"SSSAAAMMM!"

Luckily we were already down the street and heading to Japan.

**Sorry! This wasn't as funny and possibly a little oc, but I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
